kotfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucius Caelum, 'The Battlemaster'.
Lucius Caelum is a half-demon in the Kingdom of Theramas. Birth Lucius was born from the mortal women Andrea, and the Demon emperor Nekronos. Though he was taken away by the king morenos, because Andrea married him after one year. Nekronos was raged about this, and declared war at the humans... Though he would not attack directly, he would wait untill Lucius was atleast 18 years old, and his demon powers have awakened. After the 'tragic' incident, Lucius lived a live like a baby prince, with his older sister Lacrimosa, and the yet-to-born Revonar. Child When Lucius was around the age of 8, he began to fascinate weaponry. He asked his father to give him permission to learn the ways of the warrior. His father refuses, but his mother encouraged Lucius to do so. And thus, Lucius began to practice with every single weapon he could find:Swords, Axes, Halberds, Spears, Glaives, Bows, Crossbows, Guns, Knives, Throwing and all the other weaponry. After some time practicing, Lucius found out that he had a specific ability to store several weapons in one weapon gallery, which is invisible and floating around him. Only he can take weapons from this gallery and then put it back. Teen At the age of 15, his father bestowed him the title of Captain, and granted him his first military mission: He was too lead a squad of soldiers to a bandit camp and make sure no bandits were still able to continue robbing people and spreading death in the land. He succeeded in this and was quite proud of himself. At the age of 16, Lucius began to study Wind and Lightning magic. Because for some reason, he knew alot of it... At that age, Lucius began to understand the status the world had at that moment.The demons...War...Etc. One day, Lucius found a hidden temple called 'The Temple Of The Revenant Storm'.As Lucius was a very curious man, he walked in the temple, seeing an ancient artifact in it. Romathis, Beacon of storms Inside the temple, Lucius saw a sword, engulfed in lightning and air.In a stone was carved:"Lightning strikes hard, Wind blows hard.But only The Revenant Storm prophet can release the sword from the stone it has been cast down."Lucius approached the sword, seeing that it has been plunged deep into a stone.He attempted to pull the sword out of the stone, and succeeded.His Lightning and Air abilities increased greatly, and he became stronger than ever. The sword was called:'Romathis, Beacon of Storms'. This is one of the five legendary swords foretold by the myth, Five Lights. It will prove Lucius a lot of use further in the story. Adult When Lucius reached the age of 18, his demon powers awakened.On a day, he waked up seeing his right arm covered in a demonic skin.A week after, he was able to transform in one of the demons residing in him, Ventus, The Blowing Wind.His other Demon, Fulgur, The Abomination Of Storms, refused to appear so soon. Disaster struck when people found out about Lucius' existence, a powerfull warlock summoned a portal to the underworld, trapping Lucius inside it.In there, he fought Demons, Monsters, Undead and even the Underworld guardian Cerberus. All hope had dim in Lucius, untill one day... Death Cult On a day, a wizard threathened one of the masters of Death Cult, Ronith Eddingson, and wanted to kill him. For this, the wizard summoned a great warrior from the underworld, Lucius Caelum. Lucius however, denied his 'master's objectives, and killed him. Saying: "This is my story, and you're not part of it." Seeing Lucius's sword, Ronith gave Lucius a home in the world of Azeroth, The Death Cult. Lucius was too enter the Siege of Icecrown Citadel, by defeating the evil entity called Lararerien. For this, they needed to wake the Avatar of the Five Legendary swords, Theramas. Thanks to all the efforts, the champions of the swords succeeded, slaying The Lich King and Lararerien. Kingdom of Theramas After the siege, the champions followed their own ways...Lucius choosed to join the new Kingdom borned from the siege, The Kingdom of Theramas. The warlord Ronith Knucklehead, had found out that Lucius has the ability of a true warrior, and bestowed him the title of 'Battlemaster'. After the divisions, Lucius was promoted to Second-in-command of the Frostblade Division. Dawn of Shadows When the Kingdom of Theramas disbanded, Lucius stood alone. With Ronith Knucklehead away, he couldn't find his own path. Until the empire Dawn of Shadows found him, and forced him to join its might. Lucius works now as a council member, the military Specialist. Appearance Lucius doesn't looks like a big warrior, though he is.He prefers agility above Strength.He looks fairly young, somewhere around 22. His hair color is Raven black, and kind of long. Also, his right arm is tainted by demon power, and now looks horrific to some men. It has scars in shape of lightning, and the skin is in a red-blood color. Personality Lucius' personality changes often, he likes to taunt, ALOT.He's wicked and spoiled at times, but sometimes he's serious and speaks like a well-known warrior. Pets Lucius has two sort of 'pets'. The first one is his drake in the frostblade test, called Rageclaw. The drake is known by its name for the furious roar it louds, which can fear even the most bravest. The drake looks like the average Ice-bound protodrake. The second pet is the corehound Darkos. This pet can speak, more or less. Its size is incredible, and it's able to burn something easily. Darkos is like the common corehound, but he has an average amount of brains. Quotes "This is my story, and you're not part of it." "I suspect it bleed just as red.And that's good enough for me." "Give the man no mercy when he begs for mercy, give mercy for the man who begs for a sword." "Can't you crawl into a bush somewhere and die? That would be great, thanks." (( To be continued... )) Category:Characters